Very private practice Ou la vie d'Addison Montgomery
by Tymara
Summary: Addison a tout pour être heureuse: un bon travail, un physique avantageux pour son âge, une petite amie... Alors, pourquoi est-elle si triste ? Et surtout, LA grande question, pourquoi tout lui tombe toujours dessus ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici donc le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction. Pour ceux qui auraient eu la curiosité d'aller faire un tour sur Tymara's page, je poste ici le premier chapitre donc vous l'aurez surement déjà lu... Sinon, bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à Shonda Rhimes... L'histoire complètement shtarbée sort entièrement de mon imagination !

XOXO Tymara

* * *

Chapitre 1.

Cela devait bien faire une heure qu'Amélia dormait. Cela devait bien faire une heure qu'Addison n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle était heureuse. Mais triste. Comment peut-on être heureuse mais triste en même temps ? Elle ne le savait pas. Mais elle l'était. Pourquoi heureuse ? Parce qu'elle avait une petite amie (oui oui), une belle famille (pas tous des Montgomery d 'ailleurs...) et des amis qui l'aimaient. Pourquoi elle était triste ? Sam l'avait larguée mais elle l'aimait toujours, cet ex-petit copain étais l'ex-mari de son ex-meilleure amie, partie vivre à New-York avec un généticien fou en fauteuil roulant, sa fille de 15 ans mariée, sa petite-fille et la fille d'un de leur ami mort, à cause de sa relation avec Sam, elle ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfant et son ex (pas tout à fait ex) amant travaillait avec elle. Ouais. En tait non, elle n'était pas heureuse et triste. Elle était heureuse, triste ET déprimée.  
Addison Forbes-Montgomery avait souvent changé d'avis durant son existence. Mais un but, ou plutôt un non-but, avait toujours persisté en elle: elle ne voulait pas être comme ses parents. Le résultat ? Elle avait trompé tous les hommes dont elle avait été amoureuse (comme son père, sauf que lui, c'était des femmes) et elle était, en ce moment-même, dans les bras d'une femme (comme sa mère). Et, en guise de bonus (parce qu'il y avait toujours un bonus), la femme en question était Amélia Shepherd, la petite soeur de son ex-mari, le célèbre neuro-chirurgien Derek Shepherd (docteur Mamour pour les intimes...).  
Dans son sommeil, Amélia se retourna et passa sa main sur le ventre d'Addison.  
Alors que cette dernière s'apprêtait à retourner ruminer ses idées noires, son téléphone sonna. Elle grogna et tendit la main vers l'appareil. Elle lança un « Allô ? » volontairement ensommeillé, histoire de dissuader une quelconque blague idiote.  
- Addison ? On a un problème.  
Entendre la voix de Cooper, et le ton qu'il employait, rendit Addison immédiatement nerveuse.  
- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.  
- C'est Sam, Sheldon, Derek et Naomi. Ils étaient de retour de l'aéroport et un gars qui avait trop bu les a percuté en voiture. Ils sont pas beaux à voir. Et Olivia était dans la voiture. Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir t'en occuper ?  
- Oui, bien sûr, j'arrive avec Amélia.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Amélia ?  
- T'occupes, gère Olivia, on arrive.  
Elle raccrocha et réveilla la jeune femme à côté d'elle.

Ellipse des opérations etc.

Violet et Lucas, Charlotte, Cooper et Mason, Naomi (qui n'avait rien), Pete, Olivia (qui n'avait pas grand-chose non plus) et Addison attendaient, le regard dans le vague. Tout ça leur rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. L'agression de Violet, celle de Charlotte... La mort de Dell aussi.  
Amélia arriva avec les résultats des examens de tout le monde. A son arrivée dans la salle d'attente, elle ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer. Alors que tout le monde se levait, plein d'espoir, ce fûrent les regards perdus d'Addison et de Naomi qui la décidèrent. Elle devait pleurer. Elle prit sa respiration et commença:  
- Sheldon a des côtes cassées à cause du Maxi-Cosy mais il va bien. Derek va sûrement boiter toute sa vie et il aura aussi une grande cicatrice à l'abdomen, mais il va s'en sortir. Sam a une épaule déboîtée, et il va avoir besoin de beaucoup de temps pour se remettre de ses blessures.  
Elle prit une grande respiration et fixa Addison.  
- Et il est dans le coma.  
On dit parfois d'un bruit qu'il est assourdissant et qu'il est pire que tout. Et bien non. Le pire qu'il puisse arriver, le son le plus horrible, ne vaudra jamais un silence. Parce qu'il n'y a pas plus assourdissant que le silence qui plane autour de vous après une mauvaise nouvelle.  
Tous les regards convergèrent vers Addison. Ils s'approchèrent pour l'enlacer. Elle ne bougea pas, mais les larmes commencèrent à couler.  
- TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS ! Cria Naomi.  
Elle confia Olivia à Cooper et s'approcha de sa meilleure amie.  
- Ca vaut aussi pour toi Amélia.  
- Non, je veux qu'elle reste.  
La voix rauque d'Addison surprit Amélia, mais Naomi, elle, était choquée par le contenu des paroles de son amie. Jamais elle n'avait toléré que qui que ce soit ne la voit en état de faiblesse. Elle laissa néanmoins Amélia s'approcher d'Addison tout en la surveillant, comme une maman ourse protège son enfant. Au moment où elle sentit l'odeur des cheveux d'Addison, Amélia oublia tout. Elle avait beau aimer Sheldon, Son ex-belle soeur avait toujours eu une très grande place dans son coeur. Cette dernière devait probablement penser à la même chose car elle oublia Naomi pour se blottir contre Amélia, qui lui caressa les cheveux. Elle vit dans le regard de Naomi une blessure profonde.  
- Nai ! Elle a besoin de toi aussi.  
Naomi hocha la tête, s'approcha d'Addison et l'enlaça à son tour.

Trois mois plus tard...

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que l'activité cérébrale de Sam avait commencé à changer. L'électroencéphalogramme était irrégulier et chaotique, parfois l'activité était forte, parfois c'était le calme plat, à la limite de la mort cérébrale.  
Addison allait de mieux en mieux, elle acceptait l'idée qu'il risquait de se réveiller et ne plus être le même, ou de ne pas se réveiller du tout.  
Derek, même avec un genou dans le plâtre jusqu'au genou, avait insisté pour voir le scanner et l'IRM de l'un de ses meilleurs amis.  
Naomi, quant à elle, avait fini par assimiler le fait que sa meilleure amie sortait avec la soeur de son ex-mari, tout en était amoureuse de l'ex-mari de sa meilleure amie (cherchez pas à comprendre, je me suis fais une entorse au cerveau pour arriver à sortir cette phrase).  
Un soir, alors que Naomi, Amélia et Addison buvaient sur la terrasse, Addie prit son courage à deux mains et regarda sa meilleure amie.  
- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?  
- Quoi ? Mais rien du tout je...  
- Arrête Nai, tu es ma meilleure amie, on se connait depuis le lycée, je sais que tu te poses des questions.  
- Tu me connais vraiment par coeur. Bon, ok, j'admets, j'aimerais beaucoup quelques explications. Depuis que je suis ici, j'ai dû me faire au moins une douzaine de boîtes de chocolats !  
Addison rit, puis reprit son sérieux. Elle fixa son verre. Elle pouvait voir son propre reflet dans le vin rouge et sombre.  
- Ca fait un moment que je sais que je suis attirée par les femmes autant que par les hommes. Je sais aussi que j'ai été tout de suite attirée par Amélia. Je crois que je t'aimais même plus que ton frère ! (petit rire). Quand tu es partie Naomi, je me suis sentie si seule... J'étais avec Sam, mais je m'en voulais de t'avoir trahie. Et puis, Amélia a eu cette rechute, et je me suis jetée corps et âme dans sa guérison. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais Amélia a accouché d'un bébé sans cerveau. C'est quand je l'ai vue tenir son fils dans ses bras quelques secondes avant qu'on l'emmène au bloc pour un don d'organes, que j'ai su. J'ai su que moi aussi je serai une mère. Sauf que Sam ne voulait pas d'enfant. Il a déjà Maya et Olivia. Alors, on a convenu que je ferais des FIV, mais il ne serait pas le père, il n'aurait aucun responsabilité. Mais, comme tu le sais, je n'avais que très peu d'ovules, et les FIV n'ont pas marché. J'étais anéantie, et Sam ne comprenait pas. On ne parlait que pour s'engueuler. Alors, je suis retournée chez moi où vivait Amélia. Elle m'a soutenue, elle a comprit. Et s'est arrivé. Je l'ai embrassée. Elle aime encore Sheldon, et moi Sam, mais nous nous aimons aussi. Et puis, j'ai rencontré Jake au marché. Et on s'est re-croisés. Et là aussi s'est arrivé. Sauf que nous n'avons pas fait que nous embrasser. Amélia l'a découvert, et elle n'était même pas fâchée. A partir de ce jour-là, on a été dans une espèce de relation-libre.  
- Attends, attends, aaaaa-ttends. Jake. LE Jake ? Le docteur Jake Reilly, le spécialiste en fertilité et en chirurgie générale de Seaside ?  
- Lui-même. C'est aussi lui qui m'a fait les FIV. Je peux te dire que ça m'a fait un choc quand je l'ai vu pour l'entretien d'embauche et qu'il m'a dit que c'était lui qui était caché derrière un masque face à mes parties intimes. Alors, j'en étais où ? Ah oui. Après, j'ai engagé Jake et il s'est avéré que Sam et lui se connaissaient, tu le savais ça toi ? J'ai mis du temps avant d'accepter de l'embaucher, mais il est l'un des meilleurs dans son domaine, et il faut bien avouer qu'en dehors de notre passé commun, je n'avais aucun argument contre lui. Et toi alors ? Que faisiez-vous Derek, toi et Olivia à Los Angeles ? Et sans prévenir en plus ?  
- Et bien, Derek voulait faire une surprise à Amélia. Il se sentait coupable de pas avoir été là pour elle. Au début, il avait proposé à Meredith de venir avec lui, mais c'est les révisions pour une grosse épreuve. Du coup, il m'en a parlé et je suis venue te voir et montrer Olivia à son grand-père. Tous les autres étaient au courant, on avait l'intention d'aller à l'hôpital et de faire comme si on y travaillait depuis toujours, jusqu'à ce que vous vous en rendiez compte. Sam et Sheldon sont venus nous chercher à l'aéroport mais un mec a traversé une route, il était complètement ivre. Ce salaud est mort sur le coup. La suite, tu la connais...  
Une larme roula sur la joue d'Addison. Mais elle se reprit. Elle était une Forbes-Montgomery tout de même ! Elle releva la tête et renifla.  
- Et Gabriel alors ? Il n'est pas venu ?  
Naomi eu un sourire triste.  
- Oh, Gabriel... Il est obsédé par son travail. Au début c'était bien, il était aux petits soins avec Olivia et moi. Mais le boulot l'a vite rappelé à l'ordre. On ne se voyait presque plus. Du coup, nous ne sommes pas restés ensemble. Ca ne servait à rien. On se revoit de temps en temps, le temps d'une soirée où on met tout entre parenthèses, mais ces moments sont de moins en moins nombreux.  
- Oh Naomi je suis désolée... Tu sais que je suis là si tu as besoin.  
- Oui, oui.  
Amélia avait passé la soirée à écouter les deux femmes parler, et elle dormait à présent, la tête posée sur les genoux d'Addison. Naomi regarda sa meilleure amie recouvrir Amélia d'une couverture avant de se caler sur le transat et lui caresser les cheveux.  
- Qui est au courant ?  
- Personne. Et je doute que qui que ce soit puisse l'imaginer. On ne sait même pas si on va le dire un jour alors...  
Naomi était plus que surprise par la réaction d'Addison.  
- Mais enfin Addie, tu ne vas pas faire la même chose que ta mère !  
- Je ne sais pas... Ecoute Nai... Tu as été un peu choquée de l'apprendre, mais dans l'ensemble, ça s'est bien passé. En revanche, je doute que Derek, Sam, Jake ou Sheldon aient la même réaction que toi. Violet, Cooper, Charlotte et Pete (et encore) le prendront sûrement bien, mais je ne veux pas être l'attraction de foire du centre et de l'hôpital. J'ai déjà donné là-dessus.  
- Oui, je comprends. Sinon, comment tu vas faire pour avoir ton bébé ?  
- Je pense que je vais en adopter un. je suis contre les mères porteuses, de toutes manières, je ne vais faire que les critiquer. Je suis déjà sur liste d'attente.  
Naomi hocha la tête. Addison ramena Amélia à l'intérieur et la porta dans leur lit. Lorsqu'elle redescendit, elle vit Naomi à moitié endormie sur le canapé. Elle sourit et lui étendit une couverture dessus. Enfin, elle remonta se coucher. Elle se blottit contre Amélia et sourit à la nuit. Parce que, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle était heureuse. Même si Sam était dans le coma, même si sa vie sentimentale était en vrac et même si elle n'avait pas d'enfant, elle était heureuse. Parce que toute sa famille était enfin réunie. Et que le lendemain, elle reprenait le travail. Doucement, Addison s'enfonça dans un sommeil peuplé de bébés, d'amour et de chirurgie.

Dès le lendemain, Addison retourna opérer. Dans la même semaine, elle fit accoucher deux femmes par césarienne, une jeune adolescente et trou grands prématurés en plus de jumelles. Elle était heureuse d'avoir recommencé.  
Un soir, alors que tout le monde s'était donné rendez-vous dans la chambre de Sam pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire (et oui, coma ou pas, 47 ans, ça se fête !) lorsque son téléphone sonna. Elle cru défaillir. C'était la dame qui s'occupait des adoptions. Une personne voulait faire adopter son fils, et elle avait été choisie. Elle sortit en courant de la chambre et se précipita à l'étage des accouchements. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle se rendit compte que le bébé qu'elle allait adopter était le fils de la jeune adolescente qu'elle avait fait accoucher plus tôt dans la semaine. Tout était réglé, elle n'avait plus qu'à signer un formulaire et elle serait maman. Quand elle prit enfin son petit garçon dans ses bras, elle pleura de joie. Elle se fichait d'être une Forbes-Montgomery. Elle était une maman.  
- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?  
- Je voulais vous laisser le choix, mais j'aime beaucoup Henry.  
- Alors, ce sera Henry.  
A son retour dans la chambre de Sam, tout le monde la regarda, sans pour autant s'apercevoir que quelque chose avait changé. Ce fut Jake qui s'en rendit compte le premier. Là où tous les autres voyaient une femme en larmes, épuisée et échevelée, lui voyait une jeune maman rayonnante.  
- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?  
- Henry. Je vous présente Henry Forbes-Montgomery.  
Elle replaça la couverture autour de son fils puis désigna les personne présentes une à une.

- Henry, voici Jake, Violet, Amélia, Naomi, Pete, Cooper, Charlotte, Mason, Derek, Sheldon et Sam. C'est ta famille.

* * *

Ainsi se termine le premier chapitre... Merci pour votre lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis surtout !

XOXO Tymara


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde !

Voilà donc le second chapitre. Non, je ne suis pas Wonder Woman, j'ai juste eu à faire un copier/coller de mon autre blog Tymara's page donc je vous rassure, je n'ai pas de super-pouvoirs de l'écriture.

J'ai mis un rating M parce qu'il y aura sûrement des scènes de violence dans les chapitres à venir et des scènes de sexe un peu osées... Peut-être pas jusqu'au lemon mais enfin, je préfère prévenir, histoire de pas voir des huissiers toquer à ma porte pour m'embarquer (je suis trop jeune pour aller en prison !).

Disclaimer: Malheureusement, Addison et toute sa clique ne m'appartiennent pas (je crois que je le saurais sinon). merci à Shonda Rhimes de les avoir inventés pour nous !

Sur ce, enjoy !

XOXO Tymara

* * *

- Henry, voici Jake, Violet, Amélia, Naomi, Pete, Cooper, Charlotte, Mason, Derek, Sheldon et Sam. C'est ta famille.  
Tout le monde était en état de choc. C'était tellement inattendu. Peut-être que ce petit bonheur n'était pas le bienvenu dans toute cette nostalgie et toute cette tristesse ambiantes. Au fond d'elle, elle s'en voulait d'être heureuse. L'homme qu'elle aimait se trouvait dans le coma... Mais ce bébé... Henry était un cadeau du ciel ! Elle avait tellement voulu être maman... Et maintenant, elle était là, seule face à ses amis, avec son fils dans les bras, sans savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire, et, surtout, terriblement vulnérable. La surprise passé, Amélia et Jake furent les premiers à réagir. Ils savaient tous les deux mieux que quiconque à quel point elle avait souffert pour pouvoir avoir un enfant. Il s'approchèrent d'Addison et admirèrent le bébé, bientôt rejoints par le reste de la bande. Même Charlotte (et oui, LA Charlotte King...) semblait conquise. Derek ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Sa soeur et son ex-femme s'en aperçurent.  
- Derek, appelle Meredith. J'aimerais qu'elle vienne nous rendre visite. Oh, et invite aussi Izzie, Cristina, Alex, Miranda, Callie, le chef et sa femme bien sûr, et puis Sloan et Lexie. Je vais organiser une petite fête en l'honneur d'Henry. Il faut bien un peu de joie ici.  
Tout le monde hocha la tête.  
- Bon, moi je vais rentrer, dit Amélia. Tu viens Addie ?  
- J'arrive.  
Addison posa son sac et s'approcha du lit avec Henry dans les bras. Elle le posa sur la poitrine de Sam.  
- Coucou Sam. Je te présente Henry. C'est mon fils. Bon, on doit y aller. Bonne nuit Sam.  
Elle l'embrassa sur le front avant de reprendre son fils dans les bras et emboîter le pas à Amélia.

Environ deux semaines après l'arrivée d'Henry, Addison et Amélia étaient épuisées mais heureuses. Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour qu'Addison avait choisit pour fêter l'arrivée de son fils dans sa vie. Tout était prêt, il ne manquait plus que les invités. Vers 1Oh, la sonnette retentit pour la première fois. Addison, qui donnait le biberon à Henry, dit à Amélia d'aller ouvrir.  
- Meredith ! Et Izzie ! Oh Alex ! Je suis tellement contente de vous revoir ! Venez, entrez donc !  
Les autres arrivent ils se garent.  
Tout le monde entra au salon où ils purent voir Addison pouponner dans un grand fauteuil à bascule. Elle essaya de se lever pour les accueillir, mais Henry en avait décidé autrement. Il s'accrocha à sa mère et se mit à pleurer. Elle sourit.  
- D'accord, d'accord on reste dans le fauteuil.  
Elle leva les yeux vers ses amis et se mit à rire.  
- Je suis complètement à sa merci. Il peut faire de moi ce qu'il veut, je suis incapable de lui résister.  
Meredith s'approcha alors du fauteuil.  
- Il est adorable.  
Elle échangea un regard avec Addison. Même si elles n'avaient pas fait une belle rencontre, elles se comprenaient. Vingt ans les séparaient, l'une était mariée avec l'ex-mari de l'autre, mais elles étaient les mêmes. Meredith reporta son attention sur Henry. Lorsqu'il la vit, il tendit ses mains vers elle. D'abord surprise, Addison tendit son fils vers sa meilleure ennemie. Une fois Henry confortablement installé dans les bras de Meredith, Addison salua tout le monde. Elle alla ensuite ouvrir la porte qui venait de re-sonner. La journée se passa à une vitesse folle. Elle n'eut pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à Henry, mais elle le savait entre de bonnes mains. Tout le monde dans l'assemblée était médecin, il ne risquait rien. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Archer qui avait fait le déplacement spécialement pour son neveu. Mais plus le temps passait, plus elle ressentait le besoin de voir son fils. Elle le chercha parmi la foule d'invités et le trouva dans les bras de Meredith. Derek était penché sur le bébé qui lui tenait deux doigts dans sa petite mains potelée. Addison sourit, un peu amère de n'avoir pas réussit son premier mariage, mais heureuse d'être là et heureuse pour Derek et Meredith. Et puis, si ils ne s'étaient pas séparés, elle n'aurait jamais eu Henry, et ça, elle s'en souviendrait toujours. Elle s'approcha du couple et brisa leur petite bulle à contrecoeur.  
- Je peux ?  
- Oh bien sûr. Tu retournes voir maman ? Allez, lâche la main de tonton Derek.  
Meredith passa sa main sur son ventre, geste qui n'échappa pas à Addison.  
- Je monte le coucher, à tout à l'heure. Tu dis au revoir Henry ? (Elle prit sa main et l'agita en direction de Meredith) Au revoir Mer !  
Elle rit et monta dans la chambre de son fils pour le coucher. Elle passa quelques minutes à le bercer puis, lorsqu'il fut enfin endormi, elle le déposa délicatement dans son lit. Elle n'eût cependant pas le courage de partir et resta pour admirer son fils endormi. Elle fût tirée de sa rêverie par l'ouverture de la porte. C'était Meredith.  
- Oh pardon, je ne savais pas que tu étais encore là.  
- Non c'est pas grave, reste. Il est si beau. Je pourrais passer ma vie à le regarder dormir. Mais Amélia serait jalouse.  
- Amélia ?  
Addison se rendit alors compte de ce qu'elle avait dit.  
- Oups ?  
- Tu sors avec la soeur de Derek ?  
- Oui... Mais pour l'instant seule Naomi est au courant. C'est arrivé si soudainement... Tu promets de ne rien dire ?  
- Oui bien sûr. Je ne tiens pas à ce que mon mari fasse une crise cardiaque ! Moi qui pensait que tu était avec Jake...  
- Jake ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
- La manière dont il te regarde, on dirait qu'il va te dévorer. Il va t'abîmer à force de te regarder ! le plus étrange, c'est qu'il regarde Amélia un peu de la même manière...  
- Sinon, pour Derek, ça peut peut-être bien se passer si tu lui annonces en même temps que tu es enceinte.  
Meredith la regarda interloquée.  
- Mais comment... ?  
- Tout à l'heure tu as passé la main sur ton ventre. Tu t'occupes d'Henry avec tant de tendresse... Je suis chirurgienne néo-natale et maintenant je suis aussi une mère, certains gestes ne trompent pas.  
Meredith sourit et passa sa main sur son ventre.  
- J'ai hâte qu'il arrive mais j'ai tellement peur...  
- Tu es enceinte de combien ?  
- Environ un mois et demi.  
- Qui est au courant ?  
- Cristina, Izzie, Lexie, Callie et Mark.  
- Et Mark ne l'a pas dit à Derek ? Etonnant...  
- Tu sais, il a beaucoup changé depuis qu'il est avec Lexie. Il est encore plus amoureux d'elle qu'il l'a été de toi. Et pour Mark Sloan, rester fidèle pendant des années, ça relève du miracle !  
Addison ne fit que sourire puis reporta son attention sur son fils.  
- Ca te dirait de venir en ballade avec Henry et moi ? Et peut-être Amélia aussi...  
- Et si on faisait juste une journée boutiques avec toutes les filles et les enfants ? Il y aurait Violet et Lucas, Charlotte et Mason, toi, Henry et Amélia, Naomi et Olivia, Callie, Izzie, Cristina, Lexie, Miranda et Adèle. On serait un peu nombreuses mais ça pourrait être sympa, non ?  
- Oui pourquoi pas ? On redescend et on leur demande ?  
- Ca marche.  
Elles redescendirent ensemble en bavardant. Elles proposèrent à toutes les filles de venir le lendemain. Miranda et Adèle refusèrent, elles étaient « trop vieilles pour ce genre de choses » (pour Adèle je veux bien le croire, mais Miranda...). Naomi accepta mais laissa Olivia à Miranda. Violet dû décliner, elle avait déjà prévu de passer la journée avec son fils et son mari. Mason devait aller à l'école donc Charlotte viendrait seule. Toutes les autres acceptèrent.  
Le reste de la soirée se passa à merveille. Jake resta à la fin pour aider Amélia et Addison à ranger. Quand tout fût propre, ils s'assirent épuisés sur le canapé, un verre de vin pour Addison et Jake et de l'eau pour Amélia. Sans même s'en rendre compte, cette dernière se coucha sur les genoux d'Addison qui lui caressa les cheveux. Jake sourit en les regardant.  
- Je savais bien que vous n'étiez pas qu'amies.  
Amélia sursauta et renversa le verre d'Addison.  
- Oh pardon Addie je suis désolée je... Mais comment... ?  
- Certains signes ne trompent pas. Vous êtes tellement proches... Vous avez les mêmes habituent qu'un couple, par exemple Amélia dit: « Je rentre Addie, tu viens ? », et l'autre de répondre: « Oui, mais c'est moi qui conduis cette fois ». ou encore « Addie tu peux prendre Henry ? C'est à toi de le changer cette fois, il faut que je mette la table et que je fasse à manger de toutes façons ». Un vrai petit couple je vous dis.  
Ils rirent ensemble.  
- Tu ne le répètes pas hein ? On ne tient pas forcément à ce que tout le monde soit au courant... Dit Addison.  
- Bien sûr.  
Soudain, il s'arrêta net. En voulant nettoyer la tâche de vin sur la robe blanche d'Addison (tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle était complètement fichue), Amélia l'avait mouillée avec une éponge, et elle était désormais transparente. Addison s'en rendit compte et rougit violemment.  
- Je... Je vais aller me changer...  
- Non... Tu es magnifique...  
Les paroles de Meredith revinrent alors à Addison. Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle se mit à embrasser Amélia avec fougue. Elle savait qu'elle provoquait Jake, et elle ne savait absolument pas si Amélia serait d'accord, mais elle en avait envie. Jake, qui jusque là était resté figé, s'approcha des deux femmes. Amélia savait désormais ce que sa petite amie avait en tête, et ça lui plaisait. Après tout, Jake était séduisant... Alors pourquoi pas ? Elle retira alors la robe d'Addison. Elles jouaient avec les émotions du chirurgien, qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour cacher son désir, sans pour autant être sûr d'en avoir envie. Il craqua lorsqu'Addison retira le T-shirt d'Amélia qui se retrouvait en mini-short. Il vint se placer derrière Addison qu'il embrassa le long de l'épaule.

* * *

*Toute rouge*

Euh... Bah voilà, il fallait bien que je justifie mon ratine non ?

Alors euh... (Psst Addie, I need help !)

- Compte pas sûr moi, t'as vu ce que tu m'as fait devenir ? Are you serious ? Moi, bisexuelle ?

- Hey t'as quoi contre les bi ? Je SUIS bi je te rappelle !

- Euh oups désolée... *Pars en courant*

Bon et bien je me passerai de son aide... Sinon, j'ai oublié de le dire au début de la fiction, mais dans toutes mes histoires il y aura au moins une aventure homosexuelle, c'est un peu ma marque de fabrique, alors les homophobes, la petite croix rouge, elle est pour vous !

XOXO Tymara 3


	3. Have a break (have a Kit Kat (OkJeSors))

Salut tout le monde !

Hélas non, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre (d'un autre côté, trois dans la même journée c'est un peu beaucoup, faut pas pousser Merlin du haut de la tour d'astronomie non plus ! :P).

Je voulais vous faire quelques petites précisions parce qu'en me relisant je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait quelques petits problèmes.

Premièrement, pour Grey's Anatomy, l'espace-temps se situe au milieu de la saison 9, mais il n'y a pas Arizona (je peux pas me la saquer), Cristina et Hunt sont toujours ensembles, Lexie et Marc ne sont pas morts et Derek et Meredith n'ont pas Zola (Mer n'est pas infertile dans ma fiction).

Deuxièmement, toujours pour Grey's Anatomy, Adèle Weber va parfaitement bien, et le directeur ne sortira pas avec la mère de Jackson.

Troisièmement, en parlant de Jackson, je ne l'ai pas encore fait entrer dans l'histoire, mais il sera probablement déjà en couple avec April (je prévois de le faire apparaitre par l'invitation à leur mariage pour le petit spoiler).

Quatrièmement, il n'y aura pas d'internes, en tous cas, je ne les mentionnerai pas, sauf pour Jo, puisqu'elle sort déjà avec Karev.

Cinquièmement euh... Bah je crois que je vais m'arrêter là en fait... ^^

Bonne lecture !

XOXO Tymara 3


	4. Chapter 3

_**Et me voilà !**_

_**Ci-dessous, le troisième chapitre de la vie mouvementée de notre chère Addie...**_

_**Régalez-vous !**_

_**XOXO Tymara**_

* * *

Le lendemain, les neuf jeunes femmes entouraient le petit Henry pour une journée de lèche-vitrines. Elles passèrent beaucoup de temps dans des magasins pour enfants, mais profitèrent aussi des magasins féminins, notamment pour de la lingerie et des tenues de soirées. Elles s'amusèrent beaucoup, rirent, et oublièrent le temps d'une matinée le travail et les différences qui les séparaient. Elles finirent par acheter de quoi manger à emporter et allèrent pique-niquer dans le parc. Une à une, toutes les femmes de Seattle dirent au revoir à leurs amies. Elles devaient reprendre l'avion pour rentrer chez elles. Pour éviter à tout le monde une enfilade de câlins, Amélia proposa un énorme câlin collectif autour d'Henry.

Se retrouvant soudain seules, Addison demanda à Naomi, Charlotte et Amélia:

- Vous viendriez avec moi au centre ? Il faut que je vois Sam. J'ai un pressentiment, une sensation bizarre dans la poitrine… Je dois le voir.

Les quatre jeunes femmes prirent le chemin de l'hôpital et laissèrent le petit Henry à la crèche. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, le centre était en ébullition. Elles enfilèrent des blouses.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Charlotte à un interne.

- Il y a eu un carambolage sur la 9ème, les urgences sont pleines à craquer.

Sans réfléchir, tout le monde se mit au travail. L'agitation ne s'arrêta qu'à la fin de la journée. Tous les médecins de Seaside étaient regroupés dans la cuisine. Addison était avachie dans un fauteuil avec Henry endormi sur sa poitrine. Amélia était assise à sa droite et Naomi à sa gauche avec Olivia. Charlotte était couchée par-terre la tête posée sur les genoux de Cooper, appelé en urgence. Mason était assis près d'elle. Jake, Sheldon, Pete et Violet discutaient calmement autour de la table avec Lucas.

Soudain, Derek fit irruption dans la pièce, perché sur ses béquilles.

- Sam s'est réveillé.

Addison et Naomi se levèrent d'un bond. Tout le monde se précipita dans la pièce. C'est Addison qui s'avança la première. Elle confia Henry à Amélia et prit la main de Sam.

- Hey. Tu es enfin de retour.

Sam ouvrit la bouche et parla d'une voix rauque.

- N… Nao… Naomi…

Addison lâcha la main de Sam d'un coup, comme brûlée. Il régnait un silence de mort dans la salle. Addison regarda Derek, et il y vit la question qu'elle n'osait pas formuler.

- Le cerveau n'a pas été endommagé. Je suis désolé Addie…

- Pas autant que moi.

Elle se leva, serra son fils dans ses bras et sortit de la pièce.

- Je suis contente que tu sois de nouveau parmi nous Sam, dit Amélia en tournant les talons pour rejoindre Addison.

Un à un, tous ses amis lui dirent deux mots avant de s'en aller. Il ne restait plus que Naomi et Olivia dans la pièce.

- Elle va mal. Et si elle va mal, je vais mal.

Elle commença à partir.

- Nai.

Elle s'arrêta, dos à lui.

- C'est toi que j'aime. Toi, pas Addison. Je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant, il est sûrement trop tard, mais toute cette histoire m'a fait réaliser à quel point je tenais à toi. Alors, je me fiche pas mal de Fife et de son foutu fauteuil. Je vais me battre pour que tu reviennes.

- Gabriel et moi, nous ne sommes plus ensemble depuis environ trois mois.

Sam sourit et tapa la place à côté de lui sur le bord du lit.

- Alors, tu me montre ma petite-fille ?

_Une semaine plus tard…_

Il est 10h du matin à Los Angeles. Addison dort dans son lit avec Amélia et Henry. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle a réussi à dormir d'un lourd sommeil réparateur et sans rêves. Parce que, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle est heureuse. Pas heureuse, triste et déprimée. Non. Juste heureuse. Et elle sait ce qu'elle doit faire. Doucement, sans faire de bruit, elle sort du lit et descend dans la cuisine. Elle sourit en voyant le bazar qui règne dans son salon. Depuis l'arrivée d'Henry, plus rien n'est pareil. C'est comme si le soleil brillait plus, comme si le ciel et la mer étaient plus bleus et les oiseaux plus nombreux.

Vers 11h, des bruits de pleurs, des voix et des pas se font entendre au dessus de sa tête. Amélia est en train de descendre avec Henry.

- Hey ! Comment va l'homme de ma vie ?

Amélia sourit.

- Il va bien, il va bien. Hein bébé que tu vas bien ?

Le rire d'Henry remplit les jeunes femmes de bonheur. Tout en donnant son biberon à Henry, Addison se décida enfin à parler.

- Je… J'aimerais qu'on le dise pour nous. Et ce n'est pas en rapport avec Sam.

Amélia fixa son amie.

- Bon, ok, ça a peut-être un petit rapport avec Sam.

Nouveau regard.

- Oh ça va, un grand rapport avec Sam. Mais j'en ai aussi marre de me cacher. On va dire que le réveil de Sam a été l'élément déclencheur. En plus, je crois que ça peut m'aider à aller de l'avant. Et c'es aussi mieux pour Henry que ses deux mamans n'aient pas à se cacher. Tu es d'accord ?

- Tu plaisantes ? Bien sûr que je suis d'accord ! Sam t'a faite souffrir, il n'a pas le droit de t'empêcher d'avancer. Mais on fait comment ? Je veux dire, on ne peut pas arriver et dire, le but en blanc: « Hey, salut les gars. Au fait, Addie et moi on sort ensemble. Sur ce, j'ai des patients, à plus ! ».

- Justement, j'ai peut-être une idée qui va faire avoir une crise cardiaque à Sam, Derek et Sheldon, et qui va aussi beaucoup faire parler Cooper. On ne va rien dire du tout. On va leur montrer.

Elles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Oui, décidément, elle était bel et bien heureuse.

Une petite heure plus tard, elles étaient dans l'ascenseur du centre avec Henry en poussette. Elles entrèrent dans la petite cuisine qui servait de lieu de rendez-vous à toute l'équipe. Tout le monde était là, sauf Pete, qui devait être en train de finir sa garde aux urgences. Elles parlèrent une minute avec les autres puis Amélia regarda l'heure.

- Oh j'ai un patient, tu pourras emmener Henry à la garderie de l'hôpital ?

- Oui oui, vas-y, répondit Addison.

Amélia embrassa Addison le plus naturellement du monde, puis se pencha vers Henry.

- Tu prends bien soin de ta maman hein ? J'y tiens moi. Mama passera te voir à la crèche.

Elle se redressa et partit en lançant un « je vous aime ! » désinvolte.

Addison avait prit sur elle pour ne pas dévisager ses amis et observer leurs réactions. Elle sirota son thé tranquillement et poussa Henry dans l'ascenseur. Elle déposa son fils à la garderie, vit quelques patientes, et se dirigea vers le bureau d'Amélia.

Lorsqu'elle la vit, cette dernière l'embrassa et la pressa de questions.

- Alors alors ?!

Addison sourit, ferma la porte et tous les stores, et retourna embrasser Amélia.

- Ils n'ont pas décroché un mot.

La brune fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi tu fermes les rideaux ?

- Regarde.

Addison se décoiffa un peu, détacha un bouton de son chemisier et en sortit un bout de sa jupe. Amélia comprit et sourit. Elle se remit du rouge à lèvres et embrassa Addison sauvagement, avant de lui faire pleins de bisous dans le cou et un en haut de la poitrine. Elle se débrailla et se décoiffa elle aussi avant d'éclater de rire. Elles sortirent ensuite en faisant de se rhabiller. Addison fit comme si elle enlevait le rouge à lèvres, mais elle laissa la marque sur le haut de la poitrine bien visible.

Elles entrèrent dans la cuisine main dans la main en gloussant comme deux collégiennes. Elles se calmèrent et se servirent deux tasses de café. C'est Violet qui réagit en premier.

- Vous… Vous nous expliquez ?

Amélia et Addison se sourirent.

- On a commencé à sortir ensemble environ une semaine après la séparation entre Sam et Addie. Enfin, c'est la première fois qu'on s'est embrassées. On en a pas reparlé ensuite parce que c'était un moment désespéré, mais ça a été un des meilleurs moments pour moi. On s'est ré-embrassées à peu près deux semaines plus tard. On était toutes les deux super heureuses, on venait de finir d'une opération compliquée pour la même personne, et en sortant du bloc, on s'est regardées et on s'est embrassées, et on ne s'est plus lâchées. On ne voulait pas vous le dire au début parce qu'on avait peur de vos réactions, et puis notre petite routine s'est installée et nous n'avons pas voulu changer.

- Arrête Amélia, tout le monde connait la plus grande raison. Je me raccrochais à l'espoir de sortir à nouveau avec Sam.

Cooper, fidèle à lui-même, tente de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Sérieusement les filles, arrêtez ! C'est tellement sexy ! Deux femmes, seules...

- Mais qui te dit que nous somme seules ?

Jake, surpris qu'elle fasse une allusion à leur petite soirée, les regarda. Il n'eut en retour que deux grands sourires qui le firent chavirer.

- Hey Addie, va chercher les palettes, je crois que Coop' est en détresse cardiaque là... Ironisa Amélia.

- Pas besoin, je m'en occupe, déclara Charlotte.

Elle se pencha et chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de son mari . Aussitôt, Cooper se leva et entraina Charlotte vers son bureau. Tandis que Copper abaissait déjà les stores, Charlotte se retourna et lança:

- Félicitation vous deux ! Je suis hyper fière de vous !

Tout le monde rit un peu. L'intervention des Freedman avait au moins eu le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère, et plus personne ne semblait sur le point de tomber dans les pommes.

- Je suis moi aussi très contente que vous soyez ensemble et que vous nous le disiez. C'est pas facile de dire ce genre de choses, surtout à des amis comme nous, et connaissant vos... Disons passifs communs. En plus, j'avais remarqué la petite tension qui régnait entre vous, et je dois bien avouer que j'étais curieuse d'en connaitre l'origine, dit alors Violet.

Elle partit ensuite en direction de son bureau où des patients l'attendaient.

- Alors, vous vous êtes enfin décidé à le dire ? Demanda Naomi. C'est bien. Moi aussi, je suis fière de vous.

Derek, Sheldon et Sam se tournèrent vers elle comme un seul homme.

- Tu le savais ?

- Et elle n'était pas la seule.

Les trois hommes se tournèrent alors vers Jake. De tous les regards, ce fut celui de Sam le plus effrayant. Il partit sans dire un mot, suivit de près par Naomi qui s'excusa d'un regard.

- Puisqu'on en est aux confessions, commença Sheldon, j'ai rencontré une femme, Miranda. J'aimerais beaucoup vous la présenter.

Amélia sourit.

- Et moi j'aimerais beaucoup la rencontrer !

Le biper de Sheldon sonna.

- Oh, j'ai une visite à faire, je dois vous laisser, à plus tard !

Addison lui sourit et reporta son attention sur son ex-mari.

- Vas-y, pose-la ta question. (_Ndla:_ Elle a des dons de voyance ma parole ! D'abord Naomi, ensuite Derek... Faites attention chers lecteurs, achetez des casques chez Magnéto et Cie, elle a les mêmes pouvoir que les X-mens ! *OkJeSors...*)

- Je... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser... Tu aimais déjà ma soeur pendant qu'on était ensemble ?

- J'ai toujours été attirée par Amy, mais à l'époque, je combattais ces sentiments, d'une part à cause de mes parents, et ensuite parce que je t'aimais aussi. Je crois que tu sais ce que c'est que d'aimer deux personnes en même temps. Pour tout te dire, c'est ta réaction que je redoutais le plus, parce que tu es mon ex-mari, le frère d'Amélia, mais tu es aussi mon meilleur ami. Je veux dire, tu es une des personnes qui me connaisse le mieux sur cette planète... Je suis vraiment soulagée que tu ne te mettes pas à crier pour partir en courant ensuite... (Ndla: Je l'imagine bien courir avec les béquilles... Pas vous ? *Moi, du temps qu'il ne s'arrache pas les cheveux...* Mwahaha, pour une fois, ma conscience et moi sommes d'accord !)

- Ton meilleur ami ? Rien que ça ?

Addison rit, avant de reprendre son sérieux.

- Tu crois que tu peux encaisser encore plus ?

- Je crois que je peux à peu près tout encaisser à ce stade.

- Amen.

Addison se précipita pour fermer les stores et couru ensuite embrasser Jake. Elle se mordit la lèvre et dit, un peu gênée:

- Désolée, j'en avais trop envie...

- Ne t'excuses surtout pas, dit Jake.

Alors qu'il se penchait pour la ré-embrasser, Amélia intervint.

- Et moi alors ? On m'oublie ? Je vous retiens tous les deux ! Ze vous boude, voilà.

Elle leur tira la langue et se tourna en croisant les bras, retenant avec peine un sourire amusé. Jake et Addison se regardèrent, puis Jake vint enlacer Amélia par derrière pour la plaquer contre son torse et lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

- Tu sais que tu es diablement sexy quand tu es en colère ?

La jeune femme rit et se blottit contre lui.

Derek, qui juste là n'avait faire que gober les mouches, secoua la tête et fit mine de se boucher les oreilles.

- Hey oh ! (Ndla: On rentre du boulot ! Dsl, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... ^^). Je veux bien accepter que vous formiez une famille un peu spéciale, mais pas de commentaires ou d'allusions sexuelles concernant ma petite soeur, par pitié !

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Puis, à regret, Jake et Amélia se séparèrent.

- On vous laisse, Addie et moi on a une patiente à voir en commun.

- Je vais y aller aussi de toutes façons, j'ai promis à Henry de passer le voir à la crèche et, même si je sais qu'il ne comprend strictement rien à ce que je dis, je me sens obligée de tenir ma parole. En plus, il commence à sérieusement me manquer mon petit bout...

Derek lui sourit tendrement et lui indiqua d'un signe de tête que ça ne l'embêtait pas du tout. Sa soeur lui sourit et sortit de la pièce.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la garderie, elle vit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à utiliser son temps libre. Pete était assis en tailleur au milieu de la pièce et il racontait une histoire aux enfants. Il devait probablement sortir d'un bloc parce qu'il avait encore son calot sur la tête et un masque pendait autour de son cou. ne voulant pas le déranger, Amélia se glissa discrètement vers Henry et le prit dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas encore l'âge de comprendre les histoires, mais la voix douce de Pete semblait le calmer. A la fin de l'histoire, Pete la rejoignit sur son tas de coussins.

- Il y a une drôle de rumeur qui court. A ce qu'il paraît, Amélia et toi vous avez fait votre coming-out ?

Amélia sourit.

- C'est plus compliqué que ça. Tu sais garder un secret ?

- Si tu savais le nombre des trucs que je sais sur Addison et que tout le monde ignore...

- Ok, je vais prendre ça pour un oui. en fait, Addie et moi on forme un triangle amoureux avec Jake.

Pete la regarda.

- Sérieusement ?

- Oui sérieusement. Seul Derek est au courant, alors silence-radio, compris ?

- Oui chef ! Mais... Si un jour vous décidez de vous marier, comment vous allez faire ?

- Je suppose qu'on notera ça sur un Post-it... (Ndla: Les Grey's Anatomiseurs comprendront ;))

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et vint claquer contre le mur dans un bruit assourdissant.

- Que personne ne bouge ! Tout le monde contre le mur au fond de la pièce !

* * *

_**Mwahaha haha ! **_

_**Désolée cher lecteurs, vous allez subir ma revanche contre ma cousine Minimoi04 qui met un peu de temps à publier (un poil trop à mon goût xD) et qui prend un malin plaisir à nous laisser, nous, pôôôvres petits lecteurs **_**_insouciants, au bord de la crise cardiaque et de la crise de nerfs, avec pour seul objectif de rentrer dans l'écran et de l'étrangler (ou juste la torturer, histoire de pouvoir connaître la suite :P)_**

**_Encore désolée, vous êtes en quelque sorte des dommages collatéraux..._**

**_XOXO Tymara_**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hi everybody !**_

_**So, voici pour vous le quatrième chapitre de cette fiction que, je dois bien l'avouer, ma conscience et moi aimons beaucoup.**_

_**XOXO Tymara**_

* * *

_- Que personne ne bouge ! Tout le monde contre le mur au fond de la pièce !_

Amélia s'exécuta tandis que Pete et les deux aides-soignantes regroupaient les enfants dans le fond.

- Hey toi-là ! Pourquoi tu portes un masque et un chapeau ?

Pete ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il était trop occupé à s'occuper des enfants. Amélia vola à son secours.

- C'est un patient. Il adore les enfants, mais son système immunitaire est faible alors il prend des mesures de précaution pour ne rien attraper. Il est muet, il est venu ici pour une opération des cordes vocales prévue demain.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, satisfaite. Les enfants s'étaient calmés et il régnait un silence de mort dans la pièce. Amélia observait la jeune femme. Les yeux de Pete et le reflex qu'il avait eu de mettre son masque l'intriguait. On aurait dit qu'il la connaissait et, apparemment, elle ne lui voulait pas que du bien. Soudain, son biper se mit à sonner.

- Eteignez-moi ce truc !

Amélia hocha la tête et en profita pour indiquer à Charlotte de venir à la garderie.

- Que voulez-vous ? Demanda une aide-soignante.

- Cet hôpital m'a volé mon enfant ! Cria la femme, soudain folle de rage. Violet Turner et son mari m'ont pris mon enfant !

Choquée, Amélia regarda Pete. Doucement, pour ne pas griller sa couverture, il chuchota:

- Katie.

Amélia ouvrit de grands yeux. Soudain, un détail attira son attention: Charlotte était au téléphone devant la vitre de la garderie.

- Hey vous !

Amélia reporta son attention sur Katie.

- Oui, c'est à vous que je parle. Pourquoi est-ce que vous tenez cet enfant dans vos bras ?

Amélia serra un peu plus Henry contre elle.

- Je... C'est le fils de ma petite-amie. Je suis venue le voir pendant ma pause et...

Un cri étranglé lui parvint à travers la vitre. Addison était là, dans les bras de Jake, et Derek regardait sa soeur d'un air paniqué.

- C'est la rousse là-bas ?

- Oui, c'est le docteur Addison Montgomery.

- Pourquoi est-elle en train d'embrasser cet homme alors qu'elle est avec vous ?

- Nous vivons une relation à trois, la troisième personne est donc cet homme, Jake Reilly. Et, avant que vous ne me demandiez pourquoi ils s'embrassent dans un moment pareil, il faut savoir que les mots ne marchent pas beaucoup sur Addie et que les gestes sont plus importants pour elle. La, Jake l'embrasse pour la calmer. C'est notre manière de lui dire: "Tout va bien, je suis là, tu ne crains rien, tout va bien se passer, je t'aime". Elle n'a pas souvent les bons mots et ne comprend que rarement leur importance, mais depuis qu'elle a Henry, elle change. En revanche, même si elle n'a pas les mots, elle a toujours le geste qui vous réconforte. Et quand elle tient Henry dans ses bras, elle se met à rayonner, comme si la lumière ne venait plus du soleil, mais d'elle et de son sourire.

Tout au long du discours, Katie avait baissé son arme. Mais la jeune neuro-chirurgienne ne s'en en rendait pas compte. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur Addison qui, ayant entendu, avait maintenant les deux mains posées sur la vitre. Amélia n'avait conscience que de ce petit corps chaud lové contre elle et de l'homme et la femme qu'elle aimait de l'autre côté de la porte vitrée. Soudain, des policiers accompagnés de Violet firent leur apparition. A leur vue, Katie redressa immédiatement son arme en direction d'Amélia.

- Posez immédiatement cet enfant sur le sol ou je lui tire dessus.

Amélia s'exécuta lentement. Elle avait l'impression que son coeur se déchirait, mais elle savait qu'elle devait le faire.

Pendant ce temps, Violet s'était approchée de la porte. le bruit qu'elle fit en appuyant sur la poignée alerta Katie qui tourna la tête dans sa direction.

- Ne bougez plus ou j'éclate la tête de ce gosse.

Tout le monde retint son souffle. Amélia suppliait Violet du regard, mais elle ne la voyait pas.

- Katie, je sais mieux que quiconque que vous êtes triste, mais Henry ne vous a rien fait.

Tout en parlant, elle avait fait un pas en avant. Les larmes aux yeux, Katie secoua la tête.

- Personne ne sait ce que je ressens. Je vous avait dit de ne pas bouger.

Elle tourna la tête et regarda Amélia d'un air désolé. Et elle appuya sur la détente.

- NON !

Les voix d'Amélia, Addison, Jake, Pete et Violet avaient hurlé exactement la même chose. Tout s'était passé très vite. Au moment où Katie pressa la détente, Pete se jeta entre l'arme et Henry. Il prit la balle en plein coeur. Les policiers entrèrent en courant et saisirent les mains de Katie qui lâcha son arme, semblant prendre conscience de ce qu'elle avait fait. Addison se précipita vers Amélia qui avait déjà serré Henry dans ses bras. Alors qu'il se rendait auprès de ses deux femmes, Jake s'aperçut que Violet ne bougeait pas. Il s'approcha de Pete et chercha son pouls. Qu'il ne trouva pas.

- Charriot de réa !

Sam arriva. Il venait à peine de faire signer son autorisation de sortie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Amélia, qui avait rendu Henry à Addison, se détacha de l'étreinte de Derek et s'approcha.

- Il s'est jeté en travers de la trajectoire de la balle qui allait tuer Henry.

Sam la regarda un instant, interloqué.

- Ok, préparez un bloc !

- Sam, tu as une main dans le plâtre !

Sam regarda autour de lui.

- Derek, Amélia, vous venez avec moi. Je vous dirai quoi faire. Vous avez les meilleures mains de la région.

Sans réfléchir, tout le monde obéit aux ordres de Sam. Il passèrent des heures au bloc. Tout se passait bien, mais lorsqu'ils retirèrent la balle, quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu se produisit. La balle avait perforé l'artère pulmonaire et servait de bouchon pour stopper l'hémorragie. A la seconde où Derek délogea la balle, le sang se mit à couler de partout.

- Merde, merde, merde ! On est en train de le perdre, la tension dégringole ! Amy, mets toutes les compresses que tu peux trouver. Voilà. Aspire ! Il faut que je puisse voir ce que je fais pour pouvoir suturer

- Je fais ce que je peux !

- La tension continue de chuter. Allez Pete, accroche-toi ! Derek et Amélia sont les meilleurs ils vont te sortir de là mais il faut que tu les aides !

BIIIIIIIIIIIIP !

Le bruit continu du monitoring. L'enfer de chaque médecin. Leur pire ennemi, qui rythme pourtant malheureusement leur quotidien.

Derek posa les instruments.

- Vas-y Amy. Tu étais son amie, c'est à toi de le faire.

Amélia soupira, les larmes aux yeux.

- Heure du décès... Heure du décès, 11h43.

Elle lâcha tout ce qu'elle tenait et sortit du bloc en pleurant. Derek saisit le draps et le posa sur le visage de Pete avant d'éteindre le monitoring et de se tourner vers Sam. Il avait le visage fermé, les mâchoires serrées et le regard noir.

- Je préfère que tu craques ici plutôt que devant les autres. Je ne connaissais pas bien Pete, mais je sais qu'il a été important pour Addison. Il est donc important pour nous deux au moins par rapport à ça.

Sam n'eut aucune réaction.

- Sam, c'était ton meilleur ami. Tu as le droit de craquer. Mais pas devant sa femme. Tu dois être là pour elle, et pas l'inverse. Il faut que tu sois fort pour elles alors craque ici et ensuite va rejoindre Violet et Naomi.

Peu à peu, le visage de Sam changea. Son visage s'adoucit et les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues.

- Putain de merde ! Ce type était en or il... Y'en a pas beaucoup de comme lui, toujours à penser aux autres, à les écouter. Si quelqu'un méritait ça, c'était pas lui.

- Je sais Sam. S'il y a bien une personne qui ne méritait pas ça, c'était lui. Mais il y a peut-être une bonne raison à tout ça. Je ne crois pas particulièrement en Dieu, mais je sais que toi oui. Peut-être que Dieu, là-haut, avait une bonne raison de le rappeler à lui.

Soudain, Sam releva la tête.

- Les tests ! Je lui avait fait faire des tests cardio peu de temps avant l'accident et il a dû les récupérer pendant que j'étais dans le coma ! Il faut que je les vois ! S'il avait été détecté positif à une maladie, ça pourra aider Violet à surmonter tout ça. Parce que si c'est le cas, il aura peut-être fait le choix de mourir dignement de toutes façons !

Un infirmier partit chercher les résultats et revint peu de temps après. Derek et Sam les consultèrent.

- Oui ! Il avait été révélé positif à une déchirure de la paroi ventriculaire, mais son coeur était trop faible pour qu'on l'opère. Il serait mort dans maximum un mois. Tu avais raison Derek. Dieu l'a rappelé pour qu'il ne souffre pas.

Sam sortit alors et se rendit dans la salle d'attente. Il y avait Amélia qui pleurait en serrant Violet dans ses bras. Tout le monde était autour de la jeune veuve. Qui ne réagissait pas.

Sam les informa de toute l'histoire et tout le monde était soulagé. Sauf Violet. Elle restait stoïque, les yeux dans le vide, les traits figés.

Sheldon se dit alors que la thérapie devait commencer.

* * *

_**Voici donc ce nouveau chapitre. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster plus tôt mais j'ai quelques problèmes familiaux en ce moment.**_

_**Pour faire la minute JeDé , j'ai dû assister à un enterrement et puis je passe mon temps à m'engueuler avec mes parents à propos de mon orientation l'année prochaine. Mais je vous promets que je vais me rattraper. Enfin, autant que possible. Parce que, entre les OS et la nouvelle fiction que je reprends, je vais un peu jongler et ça va pas être super facile.**_

_**XOXO Tymara**_


	6. Chapter 5

**_Re mes amours !_**

**_Voici donc ce nouveau chapitre, un peu spécial et carrément déprimant. J'espère juste que vous n'allez pas vous perdre dans les POV. Ni vous suicider à la fin, ça fait des taches de sang partout sur le clavier, ça bousille l'ordinateur et c'est galère à nettoyer. En plus, ça fait sale sur mon CV..._**

**_XOXO Tymara_**

* * *

Selon les études, le deuil se fait en 5 étapes. La longueur de ces étapes varie en fonction des personnes. De nombreux facteurs déterminent la durée de chaque étape: le lien avec la personne décédée, son âge, la violence de la mort...

Violet se situait dans la première étape, elle savait. La psy au fond d'elle le savait. Mais la mère et veuve ne voulait pas l'admettre.

Le déni

J'en ai marre. Marre de tous ces gens en noir qui pleurent autour de moi. Pete n'aurait pas voulu que ça se passe comme ça. Il aime les fêtes, la musique, la danse, les couleurs vives.

Pourquoi personne ne veut admettre qu'il est partit en voyage ? Pourquoi personne ne me croit quand je leur dis qua pour la fête en l'honneur de son retour il voudra de la joie et de la bonne humeur ?

Maintenant, je suis seule dans notre chambre pour ne plus les voir. Tous nos amis sont en larmes, je ne comprends pas. Soudain, la porte s'ouvre. Je souris quand je me rends compte que c'est Lucas. Il s'approche de moi et je le pose sur mes genoux.

- Maman ?

- Oui mon chéri ?

- Il reviendra pas papa, pas vrai ?

Et c'est là que je réalise. Une larme roule sur ma joue et je ferme les yeux pour faire en sorte qu'elle reste unique. Je sers mon fils contre moi.

- Non mon coeur, papa ne reviendra pas.

_La première étape a été l'une des plus difficile pour moi. Mon mari était la personne la plus importante à mes yeux après Lucas._

La colère:

J'en ai marre. Marre d'être seule pour élever mon fils, marre de mes amis qui me regardent comme une bombe prête à exploser. Et, s'ils continuent comme ça, c'est exactement ce que je vais faire.

Au moment où les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent, je me prépare à subir tous les regards. J'arrive dans la cuisine. Ah, apparemment, aujourd'hui c'est à Amélia d'essayer.

- Coucou Violet !

- Salut.

- Tu sais... Après la mort de Ryan, je me suis sentie...

- Non, stop ! Je t'arrête tout de suit Amélia. Je vais bien, je n'ai en aucun cas besoin de tes conseils. Encore moins de ceux de Sheldon. Alors arrêtez de me traquer tous les matins pour essayer d eme convaincre d'aller faire une thérapie. Je vais BIEN !

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu n'y vas pas ? Tu lui ferais perdre du temps, certes, mais je suis sure que pour toi ça sera gratuit et au moins tu auras prouvé au monde entier que tu allais bien.

- Mais merde Amélia ! J'ai pas envie d'aller voir Sheldon pour aller lui parler de mon ex-mari mort ! Je veux juste qu'on me foute la paix, c'est trop demander ? Je veux simplement élever mon fils tranquille pour pouvoir faire en sorte que la mort de son père et son absence ne le traumatise pas.

J'avais finit ma tirade en larmes dans ses bras. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un finalement.

_La phase de la colère a créé un lien entre Amélia et moi. Pourtant, on ne s'entendait pas très bien avant? Je ne sais pas... Peut-être que le deuil a du bon finalement ?_

La négociation:

_Je n'ai pas eu de phase de négociation. Elle a dû durer quelques heures à peine. Je ne m'en souviens pas en tous cas. en revanche, la suivante..._

La dépression:

Je suis en pleurs. Je suis là, en pleine nuit, au milieu de mon salon, en pleurs. Ca fait bientôt une semaine que j'ai laissé Lucas chez les parents de Cooper et que je ne sors plus de chez moi. Parfois je bois. Un peu. Mais Charlotte refuse catégoriquement de me préparer ses délicieux cocktails, alors ça gâche un peu le plaisir.

On sonne à la porte.

- C'est ouvert...

J'entends Addison entrer. Elle passe dans le salon et me voit, assise par terre au milieu des boîtes de mouchoirs et des bouteilles vides.

- Désolée de t'avoir réveillée, mais j'avais besoin de quelqu'un d'à peu près heureux qui ne me jugerait pas.

Addie s'assoit derrière moi et me prend dans ses bras en me berçant.

- Tu sais, je m'en veux tellement...

- Pourquoi ?

- Tout.

_Comme quoi, les personnes auxquelles on tient et qu'on pense connaitre par coeur nous surprennent encore. Qui aurait cru qu'Addison Forbes-Montgomery viendrait chez moi à une heure du matin pour me bercer toute la nuit ?_

L'acceptation:

Me voilà devant chez Addison. Elle m'avait demandé de venir avec Lucas aujourd'hui. Elle sort de chez elle avec Henry et on part vers sa voiture. Les enfants dans le siège auto, et nous voilà partis pour je ne sais quelle destination surprise. Ce n'est que lorsque nous arrivons que je me rends compte de l'endroit où nous sommes. Je descends du véhicule comme une automate.

- Vas-y, je m'occupe de nos fils, me dit Addison.

J'avance doucement dans l'allée bordée de pierres tombales. Alors que je tourne à gauche dans une allée perpendiculaire, je les vois. Tous. Ma famille. Ils sont là, habillés de couleurs vives. On aurait presque dit un mariage. Je m'avance vers la tombe. Mon fils me rejoint. Je m'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur.

- Tu vois, c'est là que le corps de papa dort maintenant. Mais son esprit flotte partout autour de toi. Il sera toujours dans ton coeur.

Je prends Lucas dans mes bras et me relève. Tout le monde s'approche et on se serre les uns contre les autres dans un énorme câlin collectif.

_Et voilà, la dernière étape. Ce deuil m'a finalement rapprochée de ceux que j'aimais et que je délaissais. _

_FIN_

Violet sourit et ferma son ordinateur. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la fin de son deuil, et un mois depuis la mort de Pete. Maintenant, elle se sentait bien.

Elle prit sa clé USB et partit vers Seaside.

Déni. Colère. Négociation. Dépression. Acceptation. Les cinq étapes du deuil, dernier chapitre du deuxième livre de Violet Turner.

* * *

_**Et voilà...**_

_**Je sais que c'est un peu triste et que ça ne fait pas vraiment partie de la vie d'Addison mais j'avais vraiment envie de faire ce chapitre...**_

_**XOXO Tymara**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hello guys !**_

**_Pour tout vous dire, si j'ai mis si longtemps à poster, c'est parce que j'écris d'abord sur papier et que là, j'avais perdu les feuilles qui contenaient la suite de la fiction... *Pas douée toi...*_**

**_Je vous retrouve en bas !_**

* * *

Tout le monde était réunit dans la petite cuisine de Seaside. Derek venait de partir, laissant un grand vide dans les coeurs d'Addison et d'Amélia. Mais la joie était aussi au rendez-vous. En effet, Derek vivant chez son es-femme et sa soeur, son départ laissa une place vide que Jake s'empressa d'occuper. Petit à petit, leur vie à trois se rodait, comme un mécanisme bien huilé. Mais une bombe nucléaire vint envahir ce cocon: Charlotte King.

Un matin, alors que Jake, Addison et Amélia dormaient profondément, Charlotte se mit à frapper à la porte en hurlant le nom d'Addison. Branle-bas de combat: les cris de la jeune femme avaient réveillé Henry qui se mit lui aussi à s'égosiller (bien plus fort que Charlotte, soit dit en passant...). Jake, qui était tout au bord, tomba du lit avant de se faire piétiner par Amélia qui courait vers la chambre de son fils. Addison, qui avait l'habitude de dormir peu, voire pas habillée du tout, embraqua le draps et partit ouvrir la porte d'un pas endormi.

- Que puis-je faire pour toi Charlotte ?

Cette dernière allait répondre mais se stoppa net en se rendant compte de la tenue de son amie.

- Tu veux peut-être te... changer avant ?

Addison, qui commençait peu à peu à émerger, se tourna vers le miroir le plus proche. A la vue de ses cheveux en pétard et de sa robe... Unique, elle étouffa un juron et remonta en courant les escaliers.

- Je prends ça pour un oui.

Charlotte entra et fit le tour du salon. L'escalier craqua. Pensant qu'Addison revenait, elle se retourna et ouvrit grand la bouche. Jake descendait, habillé d'un simple bas de pyjamas et portant le petit Henry dans ses bras.

- Bonjour Charlotte !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Euh... Les filles m'hébergent quelques temps, on dératise ma maison.

Charlotte plissa les yeux, suspicieuse, mais n'eut pas le temps de poser plus de questions parce qu'Amélia et Addison descendaient les escaliers.

- Ca tombe bien qu'un gynéco soit là aussi.

Tout le monde la regarda avec de grands yeux. Elle inspira profondément et dit:

- Je crois bien que Cooper m'a mise enceinte.

Le silence qui suivit fut mémorable. Chacun essayait d'imaginer Charlotte en train de pouponner. Jake fut le premier à revenir à la réalité. Il secoua la tête quand le micro-onde émit un sifflement strident, indiquant ainsi que le biberon d'Henry était chaud.

- Et pourquoi es-tu venue nous voir ?

- Pour qu'Addison me fasse une échographie. Il est hors de question que j'avorte, ça implique trop de choses et Cooper me tuerait.

Jake hocha la tête.

- Bien, dit Addison. Tout le monde est de repos aujourd'hui, le centre est fermé (1). Je t'y emmène.

Les deux femmes sortirent et prirent la voiture. Pendant le trajet, le téléphone d'Addison sonna, signe qu'elle venait de recevoir un message. Charlotte, qui avait vu le téléphone, dit:

- C'est Jake.

- Tu peux me le lire s'il-te-plait ? Ca doit probablement concerner henry et je ne préfère pas regarder mon téléphone au volant (Prenez-en bonne note !).

Charlotte déverrouilla le téléphone pour lire le message:

_Dès que tu as fini avec Charlotte, rejoins-moi à la maison, Amélia est partie au parc avec Henry, on sera que tous les deux et j'ai mille petites choses à te faire..._

- Je crois que tu me dois une explication.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu héberges Jake et tu en profites pour tromper Amélia avec lui ?!

A ces mots, Addison éclata de rire, ce qui rendit Charlotte encore plus furieuse.

- Et ça te fait rire en plus ? Amélia est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une meilleure amie pour moi. Tu n'as pas intérêt à la faire souffrir parce que même si la désintox endurcit les gens, elle est encore fragile et...

- Whoa, Charlotte King, altruiste ?

- Ne change pas de sujet s'il-te-plait, tu...

- ... Ne trompe pas Amélia.

- Je tr... Attends, attends, quoi ?

- Je ne trompe pas Amélia.

- Mais le message...

- Ecoute. Ce que je vais te dire doit rester entre nous. Tu ne dois le dire à personne, même pas à Coop. SURTOUT pas à Coop. D'accord ?

Charlotte hocha la tête.

- Jake, Amélia et moi sommes en relation à trois, un triangle amoureux si tu veux. Ca a commencé le jour de la fête d'Henry. Jake m'envoie ce message parce qu'Amélia a ses règles et elle ne veux pas qu'on fasse l'amour tous les deux alors qu'ell est à la maison. Du coup, quand elle est pas là, on en profite.

Son amie la regarda suspicieuse.

- Je te promets ! Demande à Amélia si tu me crois pas !

- Bon ça va pour cette fois. Mais compte sur moi pour demander à Amy !

- J'y compte bien !

Leur arrivée au centre mit un terme à leur discussion. Elles prirent la direction du bureau d'Addison. Charlotte s'allongea sur la table d'examen.

- Attention...

- Ca va être froid. Je sais.

Addison mit du gel sur le ventre de son amie et y appliqua la tête de l'échographie. Au bout d'à peine quelques secondes, elle grimaça en regardant son amie d'un air désolé.

- Quoi ? Il y a un problème ? demanda Charlotte paniquée en essayent de voir le petit écran.

- Non. Enfin... Si...

- Oui ou non ?!

- Je... ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire. Mais je n'y suis pour rien, ok ?

- Oui, vas-y, crache le morceau, je peux encaisser, demanda Charlotte de plus en plus inquiète.

- Les bébés vont bien, ne t'inquiète pas, dit rapidement Addison, surprise de voir de la peut sur le visage de cette femme pourtant habituellement si froide.

- _Les _bébés ? Demanda Charlotte, sa peur se transformant en colère. Tu veux dire que, non seulement Cooper m'a mise en cloque, mais en plus il m'a fait _deux _gosses ?

- En fait il... Il y en a trois...

- QUOI ?!

- Calme-toi, Charlotte je t'en prie, c'est mauvais pour les filles.

Soudain, le visage de son amie s'adoucit.

- Ce... ce sont toutes des filles ?

- Oui.

Une larme de bonheur roula sur la joue de la jeune maman. Elle l'essuya rapidement puis se recomposa un visage, mais Addison ne fut pas dupe.

- Allez, on y va. Il faut encore que j'aille étranger l'autre et ses super-spermatozoïdes.

- Je... Je peux t'aider si tu veux.

Alors qu'elle allait entrer dans la voiture, Charlotte la regarda, étonnée.

- C'est vrai ?

- Bah oui, à cause de lui, je vais devoir suivre ta grossesse, et de près en plus !

Elles rirent et entrèrent dans la voiture.

C'est à ce moment-là que le centre explosa.

* * *

**_Pas taper ! Gentils lecteurs, gentils !_**

**_* C'est dans ces moments-là que tu bénis les écrans...*_**

**_Voilà donc un long chapitre pour me faire pardonner de mon absence. Je suis en pleins stage et j'ai pas trop de temps. En fait, j'étais, parce que là je suis malade (vertiges, nausées itout itout), ce qui est tout autant contraignant, je vous jure !_**

**_Bon, j'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu !_**

* * *

(1) Il y a toujours quelqu'un de garde dans un centre médical, mais pour les besoins de la fiction...

**_XOXO Tymara_**


End file.
